Power Rangers  Power Unleashed
by Juunikyuu
Summary: Tommy has been having strange reoccurring dreams about a young girl and someone she calls "Kip". What does this have to do with him? Who is the girl in his dreams and why does she seem so familiar? Learn the Power of the Opposites. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Power Rangers type fan fiction. I have no idea where it will lead or how often I will update but I wanted to give it a try! This story is based during Season 2 after the Power Transfer episode.**

* * *

It was late at night and the moon cast it's bright light over Angel Grove, obscured occasionally by a passing cloud. The whole town slept, safe for the time being from any attack from the evil forces that targeted it after the Power Rangers had yet again defeated one of Lord Zedd's monsters. Within the Oliver residence Tommy, the White Ranger, lay sleeping in his bed. Although exhausted from the fight earlier in the day, Tommy did not sleep peacefully. The teenager tossed beneath his sheets, a frown upon his face as he dreamed. He dreamed the same dream as the night before. In fact, it was the same dream he had been having every night for the past two weeks. Ever since the meteor shower that the Rangers had stayed up to witness which Billy had documented for the Science Club in fact. Every night it was the same...

Tommy looked around in bewilderment having found himself in a large expanse of darkness. Somewhere in the distance there was a light and so he walked towards it. As he walked he could hear crying. Faintly at first but as he came closer to the light the sound grew louder. The noise greatly distressed Tommy and he hurried forwards to try and find the source of the noise, his protective instinct flaring.

"Hello?" Tommy called as he strode forwards.

A small figure was sat under the ray of light which had drawn Tommy across the bleak darkness. Their back was towards him but without seeing their face he could tell it was a small girl. Her long black hair cascaded down her back. She wore a simple white smock and was sat with her knees hugged tightly against her chest. Tommy approached her slowly.

"Hey," he said softly, looking around the expanse of darkness which surrounded the ray of light, "Are you alright?" Where had this girl come from? And why did she seem so familiar to him?

The little girl shook her head and sniffed but she did not look up, "Need to find Kip."

"Kip?" Tommy repeated. The way the girl said the name made it sound like whoever this Kip was, was very important to her. At the same time, the name resonated with a comforting sort of familiarity. Tommy knelt down so he was at the same level as the child, "Are you lost?" he asked the back of her head gently.

The girl nodded now and lifted her head, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand and slowly got to her feet. She was a lot smaller than Tommy had expected and even when kneeling he was still taller than the child by a good couple of inches. The girl did not turn to face him yet.

"Do you want me to help you find Kip?" Tommy asked, holding out his hand whilst balancing on the balls of his feet.

The small girl turned round. She had a small and delicate face. Her eyes were mismatched with one being a light sky blue, the other a pale green. Tommy's brown eyes caught her mismatched ones. She blinked at Tommy and reached for his hand.

"Kip." she smiled.

Tommy couldn't help but smile back. At the moment their hands touched the expanse of darkness suddenly erupted around them and the girl screamed. Instinctively Tommy tightened the grip on her hand and pulled her close to him, hauling her up into his arms and holding her protectively to his chest as he stood, looking desperately around the now burning emptiness. The girls arms wound round his neck and he heard her gasp softly in surprise before she whispered in his ear, "Kip! I found you!"

Tommy awoke suddenly. His heart beat hard and fast within his chest and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Sitting up he glanced over at his alarm clock and groaned. It was the early hours of the morning. With a sigh Tommy lay back down and shifted to get comfortable. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

**I would love some comments on what you think so far but please don't flame me. This is just a small hobby of mine 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of my new Power Rangers story. Poor Tommy, he's having a hard time... These chapters are quite short but I hope that they'll get more substantial as I progress. I can see where I want the story to go, I'm getting there slowly.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Tommy woke up late. He got to school -just- in time and sat in his place breathing heavily. Running a hand through his still damp hair the teenager leant back in his chair and gave a sigh. That had to be a personal record of his! Stifling a yawn Tommy sat back in his chair and tried his very hardest not to dose off. His friends sat around him casting concerned glances at one another. Tommy didn't notice. As Mr Cooper began their World History lesson Tommy desperately tried to stay focused but he found himself taking the most basic of notes. He just couldn't shake the dream. Somehow or other Tommy managed to make it through all his classes without major incident although his friends didn't fail to notice the dark circles under his eyes.

After school at the Youth Centre the six friends were sat, enjoying the prospect of a weekend like teenagers do.

"Here you are guys, on the house!" Ernie said as he set down a tray full of juice smoothies.

"Cheers Ernie!" the gang replied cheerfully as they each picked up a smoothie.

Finally Rocky broke the silence, "Man Tommy, you look awful!"

"Cheers man." Tommy replied bluntly and then he sighed, twirling the straw in his smoothie, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Or the night before." Adam added.

"Or the night before that!" added Aisha.

Kimberley put a hand gently on Tommy's shoulder and squeezed, "That dream again?" She said quietly.

Tommy looked at her and just nodded before abandoning his smoothie completely and running his hands through his hair, "I just don't understand! It's like I know her. She is so familiar to me."

"But it's just a dream right?" Aisha said looking around at the others.

She didn't get an answer because no one had one. The friends drank the rest of their smoothies quietly before Billy spoke up, "Have you spoken to Zordon about this issue Tommy? I am sure that he would be most understanding."

Tommy looked up at his intelligent young friend, "I don't want to waste his time. I mean, it's just a dream right? Other people have dreams like this all the time..."

"But it's starting to affect you in school, and in battle. You taken a lot more hits lately..." Kimberley said with concern.

Tommy sighed in frustration before yawning again, "Look guys. I appreciate it and everything but I think I'm just gonna go home and try to get some of this homework finished before I collapse."

"Alright man, if you're sure." Adam smiled.

"You know where we are if you need us," Billy stated simply.

"Cheers man, I'll see you all later," Tommy gave his friends a small smile and kissed Kimberley lightly on the cheek before hauling his bag over his shoulder and walking slowly out of the Youth Centre.

His friends watched him leave, concerned glances passing between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy made his way home through Angel Grove Park. He hadn't felt this exhausted since back during his days as the Green Ranger when he had been slowly losing his powers. The fact that the feeling was so similar bothered him more than he let on. The feeling of helplessness really upset Tommy. He was meant to be the leader of the Power Rangers and he was letting a dream get the better of him. Tommy sat down heavily on one of the park benches, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The afternoon sun was warm on his skin and without realising it the teenager drifted off.

"Kip?"

Tommy's eyes snapped open. He wasn't in the park anymore... Slowly he sat up. Why had he been lying down? The bemused Ranger looked around him. He was within the expanse of darkness again, sat underneath the ray of light. Well, at least this dream seemed different even if it was in the same setting...

"Kip?"

Tommy turned round and found himself face to face with a shining pair of mismatched eyes. He jumped. The young girl giggled.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Tommy asked looking around before glancing back at the girl, "Who -are- you?"

The young girl smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face before leaning in close to Tommy's face. The teenager couldn't help but lean away from her slightly.

"Ima gonna come find you, Kip!" the girl whispered with a giggle.

"My name's not Kip. It's Tommy," the bewildered boy explained, "And I have no idea who you are!"

The girl looked hurt. Tommy kicked himself mentally as she slumped down and hugged her knees to her chest, "Kip has forgotten me..." and her bottom lip trembled.

"Hey. Hey, don't cry! Look I'm sorry but I really don't know who this Kip is..."

He paused. It seemed strange but saying those words was difficult. Almost as if, he didn't believe what he was saying. He shifted himself into a more comfortable sitting position a touch closer to the child, "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you... Why don't you tell me your name?"

The girl wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and sniffed, "Rini. My name ish Rini."

Tommy woke with a start on the park bench. He looked at his watch.

"Argh! Dammit!"

He'd been sleeping for over an hour. Wrenching himself off the park bench the White Ranger set off at a quick pace for home. The name of the girl still rang in his head.

_Rini..._ _Her name is Rini..._


	4. Chapter 4

That evening was cool and clear. Angel Grove Park was now deserted or at least, it appeared to be. The children who filled the park during the day had all gone home. A soft breeze nudged the swings which creaked eerily. The calm evening quiet as broken by the sound of a truck pulling into a parking space.

"DAMMIT!"

Tommy cursed himself as he slammed the door of his truck closed and headed up the path into the park. He'd lost his school bag. There were times when his appalling memory really yanked his chain! His mum had been mad at him for being late home from school. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon completing various chores before he had suddenly realised that he didn't have a clue where his school bag was! On top of that, he'd get another lecture off his dad when he got home from work. And now, he was desperately retracing his steps. He had homework due in for tomorrow but he'd first have to find his bag. The forgetful teenager had already checked school and the Youth Centre. The only place left now was the Park.

_Please let it be here. Please let it be here... _Tommy silently begged in his mind. He stopped in his tracks as a familiar sound came to him from over the crest of a hill.

"Putties!"

A small group of the simple minded clay creations came bowling down the hill towards him.

"Ah man! I don't have time for this!"

Tommy launched himself into the fight. His frustration fuelled his powerful karate moves as he punched one puttie straight on the mark causing it to disintegrate. Two putties grabbed the teenager from behind and hauled him backwards.

"Urgh! Let go of me you clay brains!"

Tommy kicked and struggled, pulling hard on his arms and causing the two putties holding him to headbutt one another. The last puttie came charging at Tommy and was greeted by a spectacular round house kick to the face. Lying in a crumpled heap the remaining putties writhed on the floor before disappearing. Tommy brushed a piece of hair from his face.

"Tch. What is Zedd up to now? I haven't got time for this. I've gotta find my bag! That bench has to be around here somewhere..."

Setting off at a jogging pace Tommy headed further into the park. A little further on the teenager rounded a corner and froze.

"Ah-ahhh~~!"

He whipped round to face the source of the noise, ducking behind a bush.

"Quit your struggling you miserable little worm!"

Goldar was here, in Angel Grove Park! Tommy's hand automatically fell for his morpher but as Goldar turned he froze. The golden winged beast was holding a young girl by the neck. She was so small she dangled a good two feet off the ground in his grip. Her legs kicked the air feebly and her hands clawed against Goldar's grip. She wore a white smock and her tear filled eyes were mismatched in sky blue and light green.

"I said hold still you pathetic bug!"

"Ah. Ahhh~~ No!"

"Lord Zedd has been looking for you for a long time! And now here you are!"

Tommy's lip curled up in disgust as the girl choked and tears streamed down her face.

_Rini._

He could stand it no longer. His hand found his morpher .

"TIGER ZORD!"

"Wha?" Goldar spun round, dropping his arm but still keeping a tight grip on the girl who now dragged her feet along the floor, trying to pull herself free. Goldar shook her angrily, "Stop that!" The girl squealed as Goldar shook her violently.

The White Ranger burst cover. Saba, his enchanted sword, rose out of his holster above the White Ranger to fire his eye lasers at the hand holding the girl. Goldar screamed in agony as the lasers made very accurate contact with his arm. Instinctively he released the girl who fell to the ground and rolled away from the great golden beast, gasping for breath. The breath was knocked out of her again as the White Ranger ran in and scooped her up into his arms narrowly dodging Goldar's sword as he rolled away, the girl tucked close to his chest. Goldar roared in rage.

"Get back here and fight White Ranger!"

"Heh. I don't think so monkey brain. See ya!"

And then with girl in tow the White Ranger teleported back to the Command Centre.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ai-yi-yi~! Tommy, what are you doing here?"

Alpha 5 was very surprised to see the White Ranger. And even more surprised that he was carrying an unconscious young girl in his arms. Very carefully, the White Ranger laid the girl tenderly down on the same black lounger he had often found himself on in his days as the Green Ranger. She looked so small and helpless. Alpha 5 approached slowly, running a diagnostic scanner over her. Tommy demorphed.

"Is she alright?" he asked quietly.

"There is not major damage," Alpha 5 replied, "I believe the main issue is exhaustion. She needs rest."

Tommy gave a sigh of relief and turned as Zordon materialised.

"GREETINGS YOUNG TOMMY. WHO IS THIS FRIEND YOU HAVE BOUGHT WITH YOU?"

Tommy flushed slightly with embarrassment, "Actually Zordon, I don't know who she is. Well, I think I do but I'm not sure..." he paused as he realised he was babbling. Tommy took a deep breath and started again, "I was at the Park and these putties appeared and then Goldar was there and he was hurting her Zordon! He was holding her by the neck and hurting her!"

His fists clenched at his sides and he could feel the rage building inside his chest. Zordon looked at the White Ranger closely.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS? CAN YOU EXPLAIN FURTHER?"

Tommy bit his lip. His jaw muscles clenched and unclenched several times before he spoke, "She's from my dreams. Every night for the past two weeks I've been having the same dream. And she's always in it. I know it must sound crazy Zordon but I really feel like I know her somehow... She- she told me her name was Rini..."

"PUT YOUR MIND AT REST TOMMY. THIS IS INDEED AN INTERESTING SITUATION."

"Goldar said that Lord Zedd had been looking for her for a long time. What would Zedd want with a little girl?"

"I AM UNABLE TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION AT THIS TIME TOMMY. PERHAPS YOUR YOUNG FRIEND WILL BE ABLE TO TELL US WHEN SHE COMES TOO."

Tommy turned and looked at the young girl. He took a few steps and knelt by her side. Gently he swept a lock of hair from her face and carefully removed the smudge of dirt from her nose. Alpha pottered over to the control panels and began printing off the results from his diagnostic scan. Tommy sighed and pulled himself to his feet. He knew if he didn't get home soon he would be in serious trouble.

"I've gotta go Zordon, will she be okay here?"

"OF COURSE TOMMY, HAVE NO FEAR. WE WILL KEEP HER SAFE."

"Thank you Zordon, I'll be back as soon as I can!"

With that the White Ranger ported away back to the park. This time, directly to where his bag was. Snatching it up and glancing around Tommy made his way back to his truck and sped home, within the legal limit of course!


	6. Chapter 6

Needless to say the White Ranger did receive a mild ear bashing off his parents.

"Honestly Tommy. You really need to try and concentrate more. You're always losing things!" his Dad said with frustration.

The abashed teen hung his head, "I-I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately..."

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached!" his mother joked.

Tommy smiled. His parents weren't bad and he knew they meant well. With the talking to over he turned and headed to his room, "I'm gonna go do my homework."

"Dinner will be in half an hour," his mum called after him.

Tommy got to his room and shut the door behind him. With a deep sigh he dropped his school bag to the floor and leaned back against the door frame. Picking the bag back up he emptied its contents onto his bed and picked up the books necessary for his homework. Slowly making his way over to his desk Tommy set the books down and turned on his lamp. If he worked quickly he'd be able to finish these maths questions, eat dinner and then get back to the Command Centre. He was worried about Ri- about the girl. He was sure she was in safe hands though. Resigned to his fate he opened the books at the necessary pages, picked up a pencil and began working through the algebra sums.

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre Alpha was still going over the results of his diagnostic scan, there was an awful lot of complicated data to analyse. The young girl still lay on the black lounger, her chest rising and falling in a slow, shallow rhythm. Zordo watched Alpha carefully whilst scanning through the results himself directly from the control panel.. Suddenly Alpha 5 gave a cry of surprise.

"Ai-yi-yi~~ How is this possible?"

Zordon scanned the results himself directly from the diagnostic modulator. Even he looked surprised.

"How is this possible Zordon?" Alpha asked.

Zordon was quiet for a moment. Thoughtful and pensive, "IT IS POSSIBLE ALPHA. ALTHOUGH FROM MY KNOWLEDGE IT IS INCREDIBLY RARE."

"Should we contact Tommy and the others?" Alpha asked quietly.

"YES. I THINK THAT WOULD BE A WISE DECISION. I THINK, FOR NOW, WE MUST ALSO SET UP A PERIMETER AROUND OUR YOUNG GUEST. SHE MAY PROVE TO BE QUITE DANGEROUS."

Alpha 5 thought that Zordon might be over reacting about the dangerous comment but still, he did as he was told. The black lounger the girl lay upon was surrounded by a sturdy Power Field. Moving to a different control panel Alpha punched in the commands to summon the Power Rangers.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy had finished his homework in record time and eaten his dinner so quickly it had barely touched the sides. After bidding his parents a good night Tommy had hurtled back up the stairs and shut his bedroom door quietly. He was just reaching for his communicator to teleport to the Command Centre when it went off.

**Do do do do do do~**

Looking a little shocked Tommy answered, "Hey Alpha, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Tommy," Alpha 5 sounded anxious, "You need to report to the Command Centre immediately!"

Tommy's stomach tied itself in knots. Had something happened to the girl?

"I'm on my way!" He replied before ending the communication and porting to the Command Centre.

The White Ranger was aware of several other colours streaking across the sky as he teleported from different areas of Angel Grove. Obviously the whole team had been called to the Command Centre but Tommy couldn't think why...

He landed nimbly within the Command Centre and immediately went towards the girl. He paused mid-step as he acknowledged the Power Field around her, just as Kimberley, Adam, Rocky, Aisha and Billy arrived, hot on his heels.

"It's a little late for a call out isn't it Zordon?" Rocky asked their mentor with a yawn.

Tommy stepped forwards, pointing back at the Power Field, "What's going on?"

Before Zordon could speak, Aisha had spotted the Power field.

"Hey, whose the girl?" she quizzed.

The rest of the team turned round to examine the child held behind the Power field. Tommy's stomach did a flip.

"What's she doing here?" Adam asked.

"TOMMY BOUGHT HER HERE WITH HIM FROM ANGEL GROVE PARK EARLIER THIS EVENING. SHE HAD BEEN ATTACKED BY GOLDAR."

The others all turned to look at Tommy who was stood almost physically vibrating with tension, his hands balled into fists at his side. The White Ranger wheeled round to face Zordon.

"You said she'd be safe here!" Tommy cried out, "Not held prisoner!"

"Tommy, I'm sure Zordon knows what he is doing and has good reason for the containment field." Billy explained placing a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

Tommy shrugged the hand away and stalked off towards the Power field. He leant against it, forehead pressed against the energy like glass along with both hands as he peered into the Power field at the small girl. His friends watched him from the other side of the Command Centre before turning back to Zordon.

"WHEN WE RAN SOME DIAGNOSTIC SCANS WE FOUND SOME STARTLING ENERGY PATTERNS," Zordon began to explain, "THE CONTAINMENT FIELD IS CURRENTLY NECESSARY UNTIL WE CAN ESTABLISH A WAY TO BALANCE THE FLUCTUATIONS."

"Woah, wait. What about these energy patterns? What fluctuations?" Adam asked, "What was so weird about them?"

Aisha raised one eyebrow at Zordon, "Is it safe for us to be this close to her?"

Alpha stepped forwards, "Everyone in the Universe has a specific energy frequency. It is the energy that makes you unique. No two frequencies are the same..."

"But..." Rocky started saying, knowing what was coming next.

"But this girl has the exact same energy frequency as Tommy!" Alpha finished explaining.

"That doesn't make sense..." Billy said quietly, "No sense at all..."

Tommy turned round, "The same energy frequency as me? What does that mean?"

"You have the same frequency but completely different energy make ups." Alpha added.

A bemused look cast over the entire groups faces. Well except Billy of course.

"Er... English please?" Kimberley suggested finally.

Billy cleared his throat, "The energy that makes Tommy, well Tommy and which makes the girl herself are quite the opposite to one another. However, the frequency that they give off are exactly the same."

"I'll ask again," Kimberley sighed, "English?"

"Tommy and the girl are the same. But they way they are built is different." Billy gave in with a sigh.

"Thank you," Kimberley smiled.

Tommy swallowed hard and looked back at the girl. She still hadn't come round... It appeared as if she was sleeping and he did trust Zordon and Alpha. But he was still worried.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" he asked.

"She was severely exhausted when you bought her here Tommy," Alpha explained.

The White Ranger hung his head. All the others were buzzing with what they had been told. He felt suffocated in the Command Centre and it hurt him to think that for whatever reason Zordon thought this girl was a threat. She couldn't be dangerous. If she was, he wouldn't have had to rescue her from Goldar, right? Tommy's thoughts were bought crashing back to earth as the small figure lying on the lounger coughed and opened her eyes.

"She's waking up!" Rocky exclaimed and all the Rangers surged forwards to get a better look at the unexpected guest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. Seven chapters in one day X.x Crazy stuff! Please keep reading and give me some reviews!**

* * *

The small girl coughed again and sat up rubbing her eyes. She suddenly froze and turned to look over her shoulder sideways. With a startled squeal she pushed herself off the lounger and hid behind it, peering over the top of it with her mismatched eyes. Hurriedly she pushed several stray strands of hair out of her face and swallowed hard.

"Hey there..." Aisha said gently, "Are you alright?"

The girl didn't answer. She just blinked.

"Is she deaf?" Rocky asked, "Ow! What was that for?"

Kimberley had just punched him in the arm, "She's probably terrified!"

As Tommy made his way to the front of the group they others cleared a path for him. The girl's eyes widened as he came into view, positively vaulting over the lounger and colliding straight with the Power field. She cried out and fell backwards onto her rump, rubbing her nose as her bottom lip trembled.

"K-Kip..." she stammered through sobs.

Tommy' heart broke and he knelt down in front of the Power field, pressing one hand against it. The girl scrambled quickly to her feet and rushed to the energy field, pressing herself as close to Tommy as she could.

"Kip," she purred, "I found you."

"Kip?" Adam repeated in a confused tone, "Whose Kip?"

Tommy's jaw clenched before he spoke, "I am. I'm Kip."

"Say wha?" Was the general consensus of the other Rangers.

"I'm right aren't I Zordon?" Tommy asked without looking round, all his attention was focused on the young girl.

Zordon nodded, "SHE IS YOUR OPPOSITE. NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS HAVE I EVER KNOWN OPPOSITES TO MEET EACH OTHER. OFTEN THEY ARE BORN INTO ALTERNATE REALITIES. ONE IS ALWAYS AWARE THAT THERE IS ANOTHER WHILST THE OTHER REMAINS IGNORANT."

"Opposites? That's what this girl is? That's why the energy frequencies are the same?" Aisha asked.

"THAT IS CORRECT AISHA."

"So, that means that they were drawn to one another?" Rocky stated.

"Not exactly," Alpha started to explain, "The girl appears to be the opposite who was aware. She knew that she was one of a pair and so she is the one who has been seeking Tommy."

"But, why are there Opposites anyway? Does everyone have one?" Kimberley turned to Zordon.

"YES. EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE HAS AN OPPOSITE. THE LEVEL OF AWARENESS DIFFERS FROM EACH OPPOSITE PAIRING. SOME ARE ONLY VAGUELY AWARE OF SOMETHING BEING OUT OF PLACE IN THEIR LIVES AND OTHERS, LIKE THIS GIRL HERE, ARE FULLY AWARE THAT THEY ARE PART OF A PAIR."

"Well, what is the point of these opposites anyway?" Billy questioned.

"AN EXCELLENT QUESTION BILLY! OPPOSITES WERE CREATED TO KEEP THE UNVIVERSES ENERGIES IN BALANCE. OPPOSITES ARE OFTEN ON DIFFERENT PLANETS OR SOMETIMES ON DIFFERENT REALITY PLANES..."

"If that's the case..." Tommy said quietly, "How did she get here?"

His deep brown eyes were troubled as he continued to look at the girl. She had started to claw at the energy field. Every time her little fists bashed against the field Tommy winced.

"Hey now," he said softly, "Stop that."

The girl paused mid-bash and blinked at him.

"You'll hurt yourself." the White Ranger said with concern.

"I CANNOT ANSWER THAT WITH 100% ACCURACY MY FRIEND. I DOUBT EVEN SHE COULD TELL US EXACTLY HOW SHE GOT HERE BUT IT WOULD SEEM THAT AS HER ENERGY MAKE UP IS DIFFERENT FROM YOUR OWN SHE IS NOT FROM EARTH. AT LEAST, NOT THE EARTH IN THIS REALITY."

"You mean..." Rocky said wide mouthed, "She's an alien?"

"I BELIEVE THAT IS THE CORRECT PHRASE ROCKY, YES."

"Alien or not, she's still a little girl. And Goldar was hurting her! He said that Zedd had been after her for a long time. Please Zordon. I know she's not dangerous. Take the Power field down. Please." Tommy' eyes clouded with emotion as he spoke and Kimberley rested on hand on his upper back reassuringly.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Zordon considered the White Rangers request.

"ALPHA, DEACTIVATE THE POWER FIELD."

* * *

**Le ghasp! The Power field is being deactivated! What will happen? Find out next time on Power Rangers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter! What will happen when the force field comes down? Find out in this exciting episode! **

* * *

Ever obedient Alpha dutifully punched the commands into the control panel which would close the Power field down. As the energy vanished the girl stumbled slightly due to how hard she had been leaning on the force field. Tommy caught her as she fell, keeping her from injury. The small girl blinked at the arms holding her and then slowly turned her gaze to Tommy's face. Her beautiful mismatched eyes widened before she flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Kip," she breathed, "Kip. I found you."

Kimberley and Aisha sniffed. Rocky raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What?" They defended themselves, "Just because you obviously have no concept of emotion!"

Tommy almost lost his balance as the small girl flung her arms around him but true to form he regained his balance and composure and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, "Rini," he whispered, "Rini..."

Zordon smiled and Alpha cocked his head to the side, "Ai-yi-yi~ Human emotion!"

Tommy stood up slowly, Rini still clinging to him. His arms supported her carefully, his chin resting atop her head. Never had he felt such peace before. Such complete and utter peace. He had never realised a piece was missing until she had shown up and now, here she was! She'd been looking for him. She'd been hurt trying to find him. If anything had happened to her... Tommy turned his face away in disgust. He would never let any harm come to her. Not while there was still breath in his body. As he looked away, Rini looked up at him and released one of her arms from around his neck, reaching to press her tiny hand to his left cheek. Tommy's eyes widened.

In one earth shattering and all encompassing moment he understood. Tommy gasped as he saw the dreams that had haunted him for the past 2 weeks only this time they were from Rini's point of view. He felt the fear and anxiety as Rini had found herself all alone in the darkness. She couldn't remember how she had got there but she knew that she had to wait. Tommy's stomach did a flip as he experiences the thrill Rini had felt upon seeing Tommy and the safety which he bought with him. As the darkness exploded into fire and flames Tommy felt Rini be hauled up into his arms and instantly she had known who he was. He felt so stupid, so ignorant for not realising sooner how important she was. How could he have been so blind? The meteor shower had unfortunately alerted Zedd to her presence and the Evil Overlord had waster no time in tracking her down and had chased her energy trail from her hiding place within the cosmos and down to earth. She had been seeking Tommy for so long, through so many different realities that she was starting to lose hope but thanks to the dreams she knew he was close. With a cringe he felt Goldar's hand around her neck as it squeezed tighter and tighter. And finally he felt the same wholeness and completeness as Rini was held in his arms.

"Tommy?"

The voice calling his name sounded very distant.

"Tommy? Come on, snap out of it!"

More than one voice now. And they sounded so concerned. Tommy shook his head to clear the cobwebs and found his friends crowded around him. He blinked a few times.

"Man, you were completely out of it!" Adam exclaimed.

"Are you alright Tommy?" Kimberley asked gingerly.

Tommy swallowed and his arms involuntarily tightened around Rini almost as if to check that she was there and that she was real. She purred against his chest, one hand resting just above his heart to feel its steady beat.

"I-I'm fine," the White Ranger said finally, "What happened?"

"She touched your cheek," Aisha began to explain.

"And then you just completely zoned out of it! You should've seen your face. It was like you weren't even here in the room anymore," Rocky finished.

Tommy frowned and looked down at Rini, "Her name is Rini. When-" he sighed, thinking it over in his head it sounded so strange, "When she touched my cheek I saw things."

"Like what?" Aisha asked.

Licking his lips Tommy continued speaking, "Like my dream, only from her point of view. And how Zedd found out where she was and chased her down to earth. And... And her encounter with Goldar."

"Impressive. A telepathic memory phenomenon." Billy said in awe.

"Excuse me?" Kimberley said.

"By touching his cheek Rini shared her memories with Tommy by making him see them as if he was there" Billy explained in simpler terms.

"Oh." Kimberley's mouth formed a little 'o' as she comprehended.

"IF LORD ZEDD DOES KNOW OF HER LOCATION, THEN HE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL HE HAS HER IN HIS EVIL GRASP," Zordon spoke up.

"But what would Zedd want with a little kid?" Adam asked.

"RINI IS NO ORDINARY CHILD. SHE POSSESSES GREAT AMOUNT OF ENERGY THAT ZEDD COULD TRY AND USE TO FUEL HIS EVIL MONSTERS. ALSO, BECAUSE OF THE BOND BETWEEN OPPOSITES HE COULD ALSO USE HER AS LEVERAGE OVER TOMMY."

Tommy scowled at this comment but remained quiet.

"AT THE SAME TIME, RINI PRESENTS US WITH AN INVALUABLE OPPORTUNITY. HER ENERGIES ARE HER OWN TO COMMAND AND IF SHE SO CHOSE TO SHE WOULD OFFER A MAGNIFICENT POWER BOOST FOR YOUR ZORDS AND WEAPONS. FROM WHAT LITTLE KNOWLEDGE I HAVE TOMMY, RINI WILL PROVE TO BE BOTH A BLESSING AND A CURSE."


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean a blessing and a curse?" Rocky quizzed.

"RINI IS TOMMY'S RESPONSIBILITY NOW. THE KNOWLEDGE I HAVE AVAILIABLE TO ME REGARDING OPPOSITES IS TOO INCOMPLETE FOR ME TO ACCURATELY INFORM YOU OF HER POWERS AND ABILITIES. FOR NOW, YOU MUST TRY YOUR BEST TO KEEP HER SAFE."

"I will," Tommy replied instantly.

"Hey man," Adam said, "We're a team. We'll all look out for her."

Tommy looked around at his friends. Kimberley smiled and gave a nod, "Hey, does this mean I'm not the youngest sister of the group anymore?"

Rocky laughed, "You wish Kim!"

Kimberley pouted and Aisha wrapped an arm round her friends shoulder in a comforting fashion, "Don't mind him girl." She turned to Tommy, "What is important to you is important to us Tommy."

Tommy felt his chest swell with pride. He couldn't have asked for a better group of friends.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot."

Rini turned her head away from Tommy's chest to peer curiously at the other five Rangers from under her bangs of hair. Aisha looked around at her friends and then stepped forwards,

"Hey there girl. I'm Aisha. I'm pleased to meet you."

Rini squeaked and hid her face against Tommy's chest again, risking a small peek out the corner of her eye. Tommy laughed, "It's okay Rini. They're my friends. Our friends."

Rini looked up at Tommy with her head cocked to one side, "Friends?"

Tommy nodded, "This is Aisha," he pointed at each Ranger respectively, "and Rocky,"

"Hi there!"

"This is Kimberley,"

"Hi Rini," the Pink Ranger smiled.

"And Adam,"

Adam smiled and waved. Rini grinned.

"Last but not least, this is Billy. The genius of our group."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Rini."

"And I am Alpha 5," the little robot waved a hand and waved mechanically.

"AND I AM ZORDON. AND NOW THAT INTRODUCTIONS ARE COMPLETE RANGERS, I SUGGEST THAT YOU RETURN TO YOUR HOMES. I APOLOGISE FOR CALLING YOU OUT HERE SO LATE."

"No problem Zordon," Adam waved a hand dismissively.

"Yeah, we are on call 24/7," Rocky agreed.

"It's casual," Kimberley added.

"So... Are you taking Rini back to your house?" Aisha asked, one hand on her hip.

Tommy blanched. He hadn't thought about that. Aisha laughed.

"I wish I could be there to see the looks on your parents faces! I know some kids bring pets home but a little girl from outer space is quite different!"

His friends teleported away back to their homes one by one, leaving Tommy and Rini in the Command Centre. Rini snuggled into Tommy's chest as he ported back to his bedroom. He could hear the TV playing downstairs, his mum and dad laughing along to a popular comedy show. Rini wriggled down from his chest and landed nimbly on the floor. Tommy ran a hand through his hair as he watched her weave around the room, investigating.

"Ah man. How am I going to explain this?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Eee~~ Thanks for the reviews and favourites guys! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Tommy sat down heavily on his bed and watched Rini with a small half smile on his face. She was so inquisitive. He glanced at his alarm clock and inwardly winced. It was a lot later than he thought. Looking at the time reminded him of how tired he was.

"Hey Rini," he said quietly.

The little girl immediately looked up as he called her and smiled, "Yush Kip?"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom okay, I'll only be a few minutes. Just stay here and be quiet alright?"

Rini nodded and went back to looking at the books in Tommy's bookshelf. Tommy heaved himself off his bed and opened his door slowly and quietly before walking over to the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth he mulled over the options in his head. Once finished in the bathroom he walked back along the hallway and paused in front of the linen cupboard. Downstairs he could still hear the TV and his parents talking amongst themselves. With great care the White Ranger opened the linen cupboard, wincing as the door creaked. He stopped and listened but nothing happened. With a sigh of relief he quickly swiped an extra blanket and pillow, shut the door and hurried back into his room. Closing the door behind him he turned and immediately stopped in his tracks. Rini was sat cross-legged reading a book. Nothing strange about that. Except for the fact that she was doing so whilst floating a foot or so off the ground!

"Rini!" Tommy exclaimed.

Rini's head shot up, her concentration broken and fell heavily to the floor with a thump! She froze as a voice rang out from downstairs.

"Tommy?" his mother called up the stairs, "Sweetheart are you alright?"

"Er, yeah. I'm fine mum. Just dropped my book, that's all!"

"Must've been a pretty heavy book! Please try and be careful. Go to sleep."

"Sure mum, g'night!"

And then silence. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief and hurried over to help Rini to her feet, "What were you doing?"

"Reading!" she replied defensively, thrusting the book under his nose.

Tommy rolled his eyes and gently pushed the book out of his face, "I can see that," and then he sighed, "it doesn't matter. Come on, I've got to go to sleep."

At the mention of sleep Rini yawned and suddenly look very tired. Tommy smiled and moved away from Rini to open a set of drawers. He pulled out an old t-shirt. He nodded as if deciding something and turned back to Rini. Only she wasn't by the bookcase anymore. Tommy looked startled and scanned his room, he gaze fell on his bed which Rini was currently climbing up. With a shake of his head Tommy walked over and just as Rini triumphantly scaled his bed he reached over and pulled her smock off over her head. Rini squeaked in surprise as her arms were lifted up over her head and she found herself wearing Tommy's oversized t-shirt. She blinked at the shirt and then at Tommy who looked at her appraisingly.

"Hm. It'll have to do for now. Maybe Kim will have some clothes for you..." he said almost to himself before he began to clear away the books and school stuff that he had littered his bed with earlier that afternoon. As soon as the bed was clear Rini dove under the cover and snuggled down. She purred with content. Tommy laughed and ruffled her hair before laying the pillow and blanket he had taken from the linen closet down on the small sofa at the other side of his room. Rini sat up, blinking at him.

"Kip?" she asked as Tommy stripped off his t-shirt and pants to change into a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and a top.

Tommy turned to face her, "Yeah, Rini?"

"Rini's safe now, right?"

In a few strides Tommy was sat on the edge of the bed, ruffling her hair, "Yeah. You're safe now."

"Rini will stay here, with Kip?"

Tommy hesitated for a brief moment before answering, "We'll sort something out Rini, Don't worry about it okay? Just go to sleep."

Apparently satisfied with his answer Rini laid back down and closed her eyes. Tommy watched her for a few moments more before heading back over to the sofa and making himself comfortable. For the first time in weeks Tommy did not dream a single thing. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep within minutes of laying his head down. A soft glow began to fill his room as the two opposites slept. It came from Rini. A gentle white hue filled his room before individual sparks broke off and flew in all separate directions across Angel Grove.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy woke a few hours later. He blinked a few times in the darkness, at first unsure as to why he was sleeping on his sofa. Then he heard a whimper and immediately sat up. Fumbling in the darkness Tommy made his way across the room and switched on his bedside lamp. Rini was tangled up in his covers, a frown upon her childlike face as another terrified whimper escaped her lips.

"Rini," Tommy shook her shoulder gently trying to wake her up, "Rini, come on, wake up."

"No... No, No!" The words fell out of Rini's trembling mouth, "Kip! Kip!"

"I'm right here, Rini. It's just a bad dream. Wake up." Tommy stroked her hair out of her clammy face and shook her shoulder a little harder, "It's okay Rini, everything's okay now."

The fearful mismatched eyes snapped open with a sudden gasp and she found herself bundled in Tommy's arms. The young girl didn't cry but her breath came out in short, shuddering gasps as she clung to Tommy. The teenager rocked her gently from side to side and eventually her breathing became less ragged and uneven. Tommy smiled down at Rini softly.

"You alright Rin?"

Rini nodded slowly and sniffed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Rini shook her head this time and sniffed again.

"You sure? I always feel better when I can tell someone about a bad dream."

Rini worried her bottom lip as she thought before speaking, "There, there was a bad man."

"Did the bad man try to hurt you?"

"Yes," Rini said very quietly, "He took me away from you Kip. And, and I has only just found you!"

Tommy's face grew quite serious, "Rini. I promise that I will always do my very best to keep you safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Promise?"

Tommy smiled gently, "I promise."

Rini held out one of her small hands, "Shake on it?"

A quiet laugh escaped the teenagers lips as he extended his hand to shake her own. As their palms touched it felt a bit like there was a pin prick and Tommy winced before pulling his hand away and examining his palm. There was nothing there, at least, not that he could see. He looked quizzically at Rini who was now snuggled against his chest and yawning widely.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

Rini turned fearful and grabbed at fistfuls of Tommy's top. Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, scoot over."

A few minutes later Rini was curled up asleep against Tommy's chest, still clutching a tiny fistful of his top. Tommy yawned, one hand behind his head mulling over the days events. He glanced down at Rini and smiled before settling down and nodding off once more.

The next time Tommy awoke it would be to the sound of his mum knocking on his door.

"Tommy! You need to get up or you'll be late to school"

Tommy groaned, screwing his eyes shut and started to roll over but stopped suddenly. His eyes flicked open and he stared at Rini.

"Ah, don't come in mum!"

Too late... The door opened and Tommy's mother stood silhouetted against the morning sun.

"I can't believe you slept through your alarm -again-" she chided her son, walking in and picking his dirty clothes off the floor, inadvertently picking up Rini's smock as well, "I swear you could sleep through anyth-"

She stopped mid sentence, her eyes falling on Rini.

"Oh man..." Tommy cringed.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Looks like Tommy has some explaining to do! Please tell me what you think but no flaming, this is just a small hobby of mine that gives me a small amount of pleasure and satisfaction. Plus I love Tommy being all sweet and protective .**


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy looked from the still slumbering Rini to his mother, "Look mom, I-I can explain!"

Claudia Oliver sighed and raised an eyebrow, "What is she doing in your bed, again?"

"You see I-" Tommy did a double take, "Again? What do you mean again?"

His mother sighed, "I asked, what your sister was doing in your bed for the second time this week?"

Obviously Tommy was still dreaming. Any minute now he'd wake up. And then, with any lucky he'd have time to hide Rini before his mum came in on her morning round up of dirty washing. His mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. Truthfully, he looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air. His mother continued to look at him.

"S-sister?" he eventually managed to say. He flinched as Rini stirred by his side.

Claudia Oliver looked at her son in concern, "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, "You don't have a fever or anything do you?"

Tommy blinked, "Er, no. No. Nothing's wrong."

His mother sighed, "Look, she needs to learn to sleep in her own bed."

A sudden spark of something struck him and Tommy spoke up, "I- er, I know. She had a nightmare. That's all."

Claudia Oliver smiled sympathetically at her son, "Alright well, wake her up and get ready for school. I have to go to work soon and your father has already left. You'll need to drop Rini off at school, alright?"

"Yeah sure. Have a good day mom." This conversation could not end soon enough for Tommy.

"You too dear," she replied as she left the room carrying the dirty washing.

Tommy watched her leave and waited until the door had shut, "What. The. Heck?" he exclaimed to himself.

Rini yawned, rolled over and rubbing her eyes. With a stretch Tommy leaned over to tickle her ribs gently. His "sisters" eyes snapped open and soon Rini was rolling around the bed in fits of giggles.

"Why do I have a feeling that you have something to do with this?" the tickling receded as Tommy ticked the mornings events over in his mind.

Rini looked on at him obliviously, "To do with what Kip?"

Tommy sighed and got up walking over to his wardrobe and picking out what he was going to wear that day. As he did he paused. He'd been thinking about Rini, and his mom's reaction and found that he could remember several memories of Rini being in his family. The confused teenager shook his head. That couldn't be right, he'd only found her the other day when he'd rescued her from Goldar, right? Rini slide out of his bed, the oversized t-shirt she was wearing falling way past her knees as she toddled over to him. Tommy looked down at her as he picked out a pair of jeans. He thoughts trailed off to Rini's last birthday. What? No. Rini had never had a birthday here. Tommy frowned. Rini tugged at his arm.

"Kip?"

"Mm?"

"Rini is family now right?"

"Ye-" Tommy stopped midway through speaking and slowly turned to look down at the small girl, "Rini... What did you do?"

Rini looks suddenly anxious and scuffed one foot along the carpet, hands behind her back as she looked very intently at the floor, "If Rini is family, she can stay here with Kip," she replied in barely a whisper.

"Rini," Tommy said quite seriously, "Why can I remember things that I know haven't happened? Rini, what did you do?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! I didn't think this story would get as many views as it has been! Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story. Feel free to review, I would love to know what you think! Also, if you've read this far and are disappointed with the lack of action I can't promise anything but I hope to get some in soon!**

* * *

"Well... I, er..." Rini stuttered over her words and Tommy sighed inwardly, hanging his jeans over the back of his desk chair and kneeling down in front of the small girl. Rini wouldn't look at his face.

"Hey," he said softly, "Rini. I'm not mad. I'm just... confused..."

And there was nothing the White Ranger hated more than being confused. Except maybe Zedd, and Rita, and Goldar... Alright there were quite a few things he hated more but right now that didn't matter. Rini risked a glance at Tommy up through her bangs.

"Kip's not mad?"

Tommy smiled, "No sweetie, I'm not mad. I just want to know what happened..."

"Rini does not know what happened. But Rini is family now, right?"

Tommy frowned again but Zordon's words from the previous night came back to him. No one really knew or understood Rini's powers and abilities. The teenager shook his head and picked the jeans up off the back of his chair along with a t-shirt and jacket. Thankfully, today was Friday. He had the whole weekend ahead of him to spend with his friends to try and figure this whole crazy situation out.

"I'm just going to the bathroom Rini, I'll be back in a few minutes alright?"

"Rini will go change too!" and she toddled towards his bedroom door, reaching to open it before heading out into the hallway. Tommy blinked and followed her out. She was heading towards the guest room or at least, it had been the guest room yesterday. Now it appeared to be a second bedroom. Tommy peered around the bedroom door and his jaw almost dropped to the hallway floor in surprise.

It -was- a bedroom! It was Rini's bedroom. There was a bed covered in cuddly animals, several toys littered over the floor and a wardrobe which Rini was currently hunting through to find something to wear.

Tommy shook his head feeling slightly dazed and turned round to make his way to the bathroom only to stop again. His mind reeled. There had always been family pictures in the hallway only now there was an extra face in the frames. Rini smiled back at him from the pictures. In a bit of a daze Tommy eventually made his way into the bathroom to get changed. When he emerged a fifteen minutes later the teenager was transformed. It was amazing what a quick shower and change could do. Rini stepped out of her bedroom at the same time as Tommy left the bathroom. She wore jeans and light purple t-shirt. Her long black hair had obviously been brushed. The small girl smiled innocently and Tommy shook his head.

"Right. Breakfast." he commanded, hoisting the girl up under his arm and walking down the stairs with her. Rini laughed as Tommy used his free arm to tickle her. Claudia Oliver stood poised in the doorway ready to leave for work. Tommy froze when he saw her but he needn't of worried. With a laugh and a shake of her head Claudia waved goodbye to her children and closed the front door behind them.

Tommy blinked, "Right..."

Fed and watered Tommy was ready for school. Well, almost. He packed his school bag, making sure that he included his maths homework and hustled Rini into his truck. Questions would have to wait until after school unless he wanted a detention for being late!


	15. Chapter 15

"This is -so- strange!" Kimberley exclaimed on their way to class.

"You're telling me. I was all ready for my mom to freak out!" Tommy said exasperatedly.

"A most perplexing scenario indeed." Billy replied thoughtfully, "It is as if Rini has somehow managed to artificially implant erroneous cognisance into our memory banks. Even I seem to recall helping her with a small science project some months ago."

"Er, English?" Rocky said sheepishly.

"I think what Billy said was that somehow, Rini has managed to create false memories of herself in our lives," Adam replied a little hesitantly but with growing confidence as Billy nodded.

"Exactly!" Billy beamed.

"But, we only met her yesterday. Right?" Rocky asked scratching the back of his head and looking around at his friends. None of them replied.

"Right?" he emphasised again.

"Of course we did!" Aisha stated confidently.

"Man. This is just so weird!" Adam looked frustrated, "I have all these memories that I know never happened..."

"We'll ask Zordon about it after school," Tommy said as they entered the classroom and took their places.

Their teacher entered the room not long afterwards and the lesson began. This particular lesson was on the history of Angel Grove. As Ms Appleby was starting to explain how the town grew from a small settlement Bulk and Skull arrived in typically late fashion. Ms Appleby gave them both a detention and glared at them furiously as they took their seats at the back of the class. Tommy shook his head and returned his gaze to the front of the class. His mind wandered and drifted slightly as the class progressed. Their was a strange and uncomfortable feeling in his chest and he felt fidgety. Tapping his foot on the floor Tommy glanced at the clock mounted on the classroom wall. The feeling in his chest suddenly tightened and he gave a small quiet gasp.

Ms Appleby turned round and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Everything alright Tommy?"

"Y-yeah Ms Appleby, sorry. I just feel a bit strange that's all."

Ms Appleby's expression turned to one of concern, "Would you like to go see the school nurse?"

Bulk and Skull sniggered behind Tommy's back. The teenager flushed, not appreciating the unwelcome attention which now fell upon him. He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter.

"I'll be alright. I'm fine." he lied. The pain in his chest blossomed and burned.

Apparently satisfied with his answer Ms Appleby turned back to the board and continued the lesson. Tommy sighed again and sank lower into his chair. It was going to be a long lesson...

Meanwhile up in his fortress on the moon Zedd was furiously hurling verbal abuse at Goldar.

"You gold-plated gibbon! You monkey brained monstrosity! She was within your grip and you just let her slip through your fingers!"

"But the White Ranger-"

"White Ranger? WHITE RANGER?"

Goldar cowered against his Master's rage. Lord Zedd had spent years tracing the energy pattern of the travelling Opposite only to see her slip through his fingers at the last second. You'd think he was used to defeat and failure by now but apparently not... And now, to make matters even worse the girl had somehow managed to hide herself on Earth, subtly altering the time line so that Zedd could not trace her. To say that Lord Zedd was angry was a definite understatement! While the evil lord continued to fume and Goldar to stammer excuses and apologies the school day was finally over for the Power Rangers.


	16. Chapter 16

Back on earth the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school week and the beginning of the weekend. In the classroom everyone else had filed out. Tommy hung back slowly putting his books back into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Kim rubbed his back softly, "You alright?" she asked quietly.

Tommy looked around at the concerned faces of his friends. Before he could speak he was interuppted.

"Aw. Poor ickle Tommy. Not feeling so great? Need to go home and see your mommy to make it all better?" Bulk said in a high pitched voice.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Don't you guys ever quit?"

"Yeah. Don't you have a detention to go to?" Adam asked.

Skull scoffed in his face while Bulk shoved Tommy in the shoulder, "You need to man up dweeboid!"

Tommy stumbled slightly from the shove which had coincided perfectly with another spark of pain in his chest, "Back off, Bulk!"

Bulk pretended to look scared, "Ohhhh, or what?"

"I don't have time for this. I'm late picking Rini up," Tommy snapped at him before walking past Bulk and Skull out into the hallway with his friends.

Bulk grinned, "That's right. Poor ickle Tommy has to go and play babysitter!"

The two punks laughter rang in Tommy's ears and it took several deep breaths to calm him down as he slammed the classroom door behind him.

"Don't let them get to you man," Rocky said supportively.

"Are you sure that you're feeling alright Tommy? You body language dictates that you are actually experiencing some sort of inflammatory nervous response."

"Err..." Tommy looked at his friends for help. Billy sighed.

"It looks like you're in pain." he simplified.

Tommy scuffed his foot on the floor avoiding their gaze, "It's nothing," he looked up, "Really!" he emphasised after seeing the look on their faces.

"Well you know you can talk to us," Aisha said in her usual straight talking manner.

Tommy smiled before catching a glance at the clock in the hall, "Ah! I'm late picking Rini up! You guys gonna come meet us at the park later?"

Kim nodded, "For sure!"

"Alright, catch you later!" the teenager smiled before setting off at slight jog to his truck.

The rest of the Rangers watched him leave and exchanged glances between themselves as they made their own way out of school.

Kim worried her bottom lip before speaking, "You guys? Remember what Zordon said? About how Rini would be a blessing and a curse?" she paused as they nodded, "W-what do you think he meant by that?" The Pink Ranger shuffled the books she was carrying in her arms uncomfortably.

Adam placed a reassuring hand on Kim's shoulder, "Don't worry Kim. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Precisely," Billy added, "I'm certain that if there were any serious implications arising from Rini's appearance that Zordon would be sure to inform us."

"I hope so..." Kim said quietly as the five friends left the school.

"Hey, if you're really worried we can always ask Zordon," Aisha said sympathetically.

Kim smiled, "Thank you. I know I'm probably worrying over nothing..."

"Hey. That's what friends do," Rocky said cheerfully.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry my updates have been a bit sporadic! Things have been a bit crazy at home. On the plus side, I now have a job starting in January! It's only temporary but is a step in the right direction. Please read and review. Much love!**

* * *

Tommy found himself on auto-pilot on the way to pick Rini up. His truck rumbled happily along the road and with the window wound down a cool breeze caressed his face in a nice reviving way. The pain in his chest had dulled every since he had got close to Rini's school and he was glad. Lifting one hand from the steering wheel the teenager wiped the perspiration from his forehead. A familiar song began to play on the radio and his fingers tapped out the rhythm as he pulled in through the school gates.

Tommy cut the engine and looked around before realising that Rini was waiting in the usual spot. A frown crossed his face. Usual spot? Tommy shook his head and waved to her out the window. Rini's face broke into a huge smile when she spotted him and she practically sprinted across the parking lot and appeared ready to climb into the truck through the car window.

"Hey now, careful!" Tommy said, herding her away from the window by opening his door. Rini squeezed through the small gap and launched herself into Tommy's arms.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and scooted in his seat, shutting the door and just sitting there for a few minutes with Rini in his lap. Had something happened at school? Had she been hurt? Was she scared? It took all of Tommy's willpower to sit there patiently and wait. He wasn't impatient for Rini to move or speak. To be honest, as soon as he had laid eyes on Rini across the parking lot the pain in his chest had gone from dull to almost nothing and now, holding her in his arms he felt the same peace and contentment as he had the first time. Tommy realised that even if he hadn't been consciously worrying about her, being apart from Rini during the school day had been incredibly difficult. With his head now clear Tommy took deep breaths. It felt like he'd been suffocating all day and had finally managed to get some air. Finally Rini looked up and let Tommy place her in the passenger seat. Buckling herself in Rini looked at Tommy expectantly. Tommy realised he was staring and turned away quickly making Rini laugh.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked his 'sister' as he turned the ignition and the engine came back to life.

Rini sighed which made Tommy glance at her with concern.

"I does not like schools." Rini said simply, "I wants to be at schools with Kip."

Tommy smiled in sympathy, "Sorry kiddo but you're just not old enough for that."

Rini puffed her chest out, "Am too! Learns about silly simple things at my school"

"Ah, so what you mean is that you already know what they're teaching you?" Tommy asked as he pulled out the school gates and onto the main road

The young girl nodded firmly and crossed her arms. Ah, the pains of being a reality crossing, galaxy surfing being.

"Well, did you tell the teachers?"

Rini blushed, "No."

"Why not?"

Tommy took a quick look at the small girl again and realised that she seemed hesitant to answer.

"Rini?" he asked again softly.

"I has to seem normal right? Cause- cause if I don't then people might think I'm weird and might take me away and away from Kip and then I would have to find you all over again!" All this came tumbling out of her mouth before the tiny girl gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

Tommy grinned, "Rini. Just be yourself. I already promised you that I would protect you."

Rini smiled and fiddled with her school bag, "I know Kip."

Lifting one hand carefully off the steering wheel Tommy ruffled her hair fondly, "We're nearly home. I don't think mum and dad will be back yet so we'll have the house to ourselves for a bit. You got much homework?"

This question made Rini wrinkle her nose, "Yush."

"Me and you both kid, but hey, it's Friday! You know what that means?"

Rini shook her head. Tommy had to try very hard not to laugh as he pulled up outside the family house, grabbed his bag out the back and get out the truck. Rini followed him close behind and tugged on his top.

"What does it mean?" she asked inquisitively as Tommy opened the front door.

"It means that it's the start of the weekend!"

Rini looked confused for a moment and tugged harder on Tommy's shirt bringing him down to her level. Mismatched eyes met his deep brown as she lifted a small hand to his cheek. Tommy gasped as he felt his memories before physically shifted through. It was an unpleasant or uncomfortable sensation, just a very overwhelming one as he saw thousands of images pass before his eyes, some that he wasn't even aware of remembering.

"Oh!"

Rini's exclamation of surprise bought Tommy back to his senses. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and looked at the little girl with a raised eyebrow.

"A little warning would be nice next time Rini," he jested at the crestfallen young girl who looked up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry Kip."

"C'mon, let's see what homework you've got. Not that I'll be able to do the big brother bit and help you do it..."

Rini raced up the stairs ahead of him and headed straight for his bedroom. Tommy chuckled and followed after her a little slower. How much was there to this girl that he didn't know? Shaking his head Tommy took the last few stairs two at a time and chased his sister giggling along the hallway. Whatever was to come and whatever Rini was... Tommy would protect her. He could do nothing else. He was a part of her and she was a part of him. A blessing and a curse.

* * *

**Now I would like to point out that the way Tommy feels for Rini is not incestuous. Not at all. It is true that they are part of each other, like two halves of a whole only Tommy didn't know it until he met her. I just realised that some people might think he had the hots for a small child or summat so I thought I would clear that up =S It's kinda more like... a very protective father/daughter relationship if you're looking for a way to describe it but it goes much deeper than that. Thank you for reading and I hope to have a new chapter up soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Back at the Command Centre Zordon and Alpha 5 were examining some unusual data streams they had come across through their intergalactic scans. Alpha hurried quickly from one console to another as Zordon scanned the results directly.

"This is most confusing..." Alpha exclaimed as he tore off the ream of paper on which the data results were printed.

"A MOST PERPLEXING RESULT INDEED ALPHA 5," Zordon agreed.

"I have been unable to find any explanation for these fluctuations Zordon. Should we be concerned?"

Zordon paused for a moment, "I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT WE HAVE ANY CAUSE TO WORRY ALPHA. IT IS VERY INTERESTING TO ME THAT SHE WAS ABLE TO ALTER THE TIME STREAM SO PRECISELY AND DELICATELY. TO MY KNOWLEDGE NO OTHER AREAS OF THE TIME LINE HAVE BEEN AFFECTED."

"Why on earth would she do it though?" Alpha asked.

"IN ORDER TO HIDE HERSELF LORD ZEDD I WOULD IMAGINE. AN INTERESTING AND ORIGINAL IDEA."

"If you say so Zordon. We haven't seen anything of Lord Zedd in over a week now. What do you think he's up to?"

"I SHOULD THINK THAT HE WAS DISTRACTED IN HIS ATTEMPTS TO CHASE DOWN RINI. UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T THINK THAT HE WILL REMAIN SILENT FOR MUCH LONGER."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi~" Alpha cried with exasperation.

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Tommy was sat frowning at his desk. He was reading the chapters needed for his Science lesson next week and making notes on the process of Osmosis. It all seemed rather boring but Tommy knew that if he didn't do, sods law would dictate that it would be he would be on the receiving end of a question he wouldn't know the answer too. He sighed and looked to his right. Next to him, sat cross-legged on his bedroom floor sat Rini. She was drawing for her Art homework. Tommy peered over his shoulder in a particularly sneaky fashion. The picture was entitled "My Hero" and Rini had been fiercely protective over the drawing since they had started about 40 minutes ago. Her arm was curled around the piece of paper, attempting to shield it from view. She obviously hadn't accounted for Tommy's height advantage. The figure appearing on Rini's piece of paper was tall, brown eyed and long haired. They wore a Gi and looked remarkably like someone very familiar. The teenager felt his chest swell with pride and sighed softly. Rini looked up as he sighed and Tommy hurriedly looked back at his book and tried to look very engrossed in the chapter. The small girl looked at her brother suspiciously before shuffling a little further away from him. Tommy smirked into his book and continued reading.

Across Angel Grove in their various houses the other Rangers were busily going about their evening business. Kimberly was helping her mother make dinner in the kitchen whilst discussing the new shoe store which would be opening in Angel Grove Mall at the weekend. Aisha's large family were happily tucking into their evening meal and enjoying each others company. Billy was out in his families garage with the TV playing the news channel as he continued to work on his latest invention. Adam and Rocky were playing basketball in the park, taking the opportunity to release some of the tension which inevitably comes from being a Ranger. Adam had just scored and was enjoying rubbing it in Rocky's face. All the Rangers were tense at the moment. It had been too long since Zedd's last serious attack on the city... It would only be a matter of time before their communicators went off...


	19. Chapter 19

**D'aww. Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys find Rini cute. I love writing about her and Tommy! Stay tuned though, there's still plenty more to come!**

* * *

Tommy stretched in his chair as his back cracked with a satisfying sound. He'd made plenty of notes and certainly couldn't be accused of not doing the homework. Getting up from his desk he looked over at Rini who was finishing off her picture. She looked up as he got up and threw both hands over the picture in a rather failed attempt to obscure it.

"Don't look!" she exclaimed.

Tommy cocked his head to one side and bobbed down on the balls of his feet in front of her, "Why not?" he asked inquisitively.

Rini didn't look him in the eye as he answered, "It's not very good..."

"Well, I'm sure it -is- good," Tommy said as he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, "But I can't be sure just -how- good it is until you let me see it."

Rini blinked up at him whilst worrying her bottom lip, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

Reluctantly Rini withdrew her hands from the piece of paper and Tommy picked it up and turned it around so that he could see it properly. He smiled gently. Peering over the top of the paper he saw that Rini was watching him anxiously.

"This is really good Rini!" he praised, passing the drawing back to her, "I'm sure your teacher will be really impressed!"

"Really?" Rini asked slightly dubiously.

"Really really," Tommy reassured her, "You got much more homework?"

The small girl was thoughtful for a while, "I have to bring something interesting in for show and tell to show what I did at the weekend..."

"Well, we'd better make sure we do something exciting then!" Tommy smiled ruffling her hair.

Rini grinned up at her brother and Tommy paused in that moment and just looked at her. His smile grew broader as he got up onto his feet and lifted Rini up into his arms, holding her so that he could tickle her stomach. His sister squealed with fits of giggles.

"Kiiipppp~~!"

Tommy relented momentarily, "Yes Rin?"

Rini pouted, "No tickles!"

"Tickles? Me? Would I do such a thing?" Tommy asked with shock before readying another attack.

At that moment, the phone rang and so Tommy bundled Rini over his shoulder and headed out into the hallway where he picked up the phone.

"Hello Oliver residence?"

He listened for a few minutes and slowly let a wriggling Rini down onto the floor where she stood swaying on the balls of her feet watching him.

"Yeah, sure. No don't worry. Uh-huh. I'll put the trash out. Okay. Well see you when you get home!" and then he hung up. Rini looked at him expectantly, "That was mum. She won't be home for a while. There's traffic all along the highway between here and Stone Canyon. Dad isn't normally home until late anyways..." he trailed off as he realised that he was babbling, "So. I get to cook you dinner."

Rini scrunched up her face playfully, "Are you sure that's a good idea Kip?"

Tommy's mouth hung open as he feigned shock and hurt, "Are you saying I'm a bad cook?" and he took a step towards her.

Rini held up her drawing like a shield, "Can't ruin mah homework!" and she grinned around the side of the paper.

Tommy paused and regarded his younger sister with an appraising eye, "Well, you better put that away and then I can make you something to eat."

Carefully creeping along the hallway and keeping an eye on her brother Rini disappeared into her room and put the drawing carefully on her desk. Tommy walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. He leant against one of the kitchen counters and looked at the fridge. Pushing himself off the side he made his way over to the fridge and opened it up to peer inside. Inspiration did not sing from its contents. He turned and looked over his shoulder as Rini pottered into the kitchen. Tommy grinned at his sister and shut the fridge door. He leant against the appliance casually and thought. An idea struck him.

"Well small fry, I was thinking that I might treat you to something special!"

Rini's face lit up, "Really?"

"Let me just see if I can round up the rest of the guys to see if we can all hook up," Tommy smiled at his sister, "Go get your shoes on. We'll drive there."

"Where we going?" Rini asked excitedly.

"That's a surprise!" Tommy said mysteriously, "Go on, get your shoes."

Eagerly Rini skipped out of the room and did as she was told whilst Tommy fished his mobile out of his jeans pocket to call up the troops.


	20. Chapter 20

**Things are gonna get a bit chaotic after this chapter so stay tuned!**

* * *

"Hey there little lady!" Ernie smiled at Rini over his counter, "What can I get for you?"

Rini peered out at Ernie from behind Tommy's legs but said nothing. Her eyes roamed over the Friday night hustle and bustle of the Youth Centre. Tommy's hand rested reassuringly on her head and he smiled down at her before turning to Ernie.

"I think that what Rini would like to say if that she would like some of your House Pizza and a smoothie please," he turned to look down at his sister, "Is that right Rini?"

The small girl nodded, "Yes please..." she agreed quietly.

"Coming right up!" Ernie replied cheerfully.

Rini followed very carefully behind Tommy as they sat at one of the tables near the bar. She wavered at his side before he picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. Rini stared all around her in wonder as Tommy grinned into her hair. He knew that this was a good idea. Rini had never been to the Youth Centre. Well, according to his memories she had but Tommy knew that wasn't really how it happened. This place was important to Tommy and he had many fond memories here. He wanted to share that with Rini.

"Hey Tommy!"

And here was the rest of the gang. Tommy smiled at his friends as they drew up their seats. Kim sat closest to him and squeezed his shoulder gently. Rini sat and listened to them talking to one another about their plans for the weekend, what homework they had been set and the fact that Zedd had been so unusually quiet lately... Ernie soon arrived with Rini's pizza and smoothie, setting it down in front of her.

"Is that -all- for you?" Rocky joked as Rini sniffed at the plate of pizza.

"Growing girls need all the food they can get!" Ernie grinned, "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"I'll take a spinach juice please Ernie," Billy responded.

"Hot chocolate for me!" Aisha smiled.

"Two root beer floats?" Rocky said looking over at Adam who nodded.

"Fruit smoothie please Ernie," said Kim before looking at Tommy.

"Make that two," he replied and Ernie left to fill their order.

The gang turned to look back at Rini who still hadn't touched her pizza. She poked it suspiciously. Tommy laughed.

"You're meant to eat it, not study it Rin!" he said through the laughter.

Rini didn't look entirely convinced, "What is it?"

"Pizza!" Rocky explained, "You never had pizza before?"

Aisha shot him a look, "Honestly Rocko, really?"

"What?" Rocky said defensively.

Rini looked at Rocky sceptically before gingerly lifting up a slice of pizza and taking a small hesitant bite. The gang held their breath as she chewed and swallowed. There was quiet for a few minutes before the small girls eyes widened and she wriggled where she sat.

"IS NUMMY!" Rini declared before proceeding to try and cram the rest of the slice into her mouth. The teenagers laughed.

"Woah, hold up!" Tommy said gently, "Slow down or you'll choke!"

Rini didn't really listen but did slow up just a little so that the food actually touched the sides. Tommy smiled and helped himself to a slice of the pizza. It -was- pretty good but then Ernie hand made all his pizzas and they were all pretty tasty! Tommy shifted Rini slightly in his lap just as Ernie arrived with the tray of drinks. All the gang tucked in, laughing, chatting and enjoying each others company. The underlying tension seemed to disappear in those moments as they could enjoy being teenagers with the prospect of a weekend ahead of them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay in uploads. I'm currently visiting my boyfriend and have had a lot of RL stuff to deal with like finding out I need to wear glasses and sorting things out for starting my new job in January. Still, here is the latest chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Tommy carried Rini gently out to his truck. She'd fallen asleep not ten minutes before and Tommy had figured that it was time to go home. He had bid his friends good night and agreed that they should meet up tomorrow for a day at the Lake. Carefully and with great care Tommy put Rini in the passenger seat and buckled her in. She stirred slightly but did not wake. With a soft smile he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and closed the car door quietly. Making his way around to the other side of the car Tommy suddenly froze as a small contingent of putties leapt out from nowhere as was their want and tendency. Evidently, Lord Zedd had grown sick and tired of doing nothing and at the very least was determined to make sure that he annoyed the Rangers as much as possible. Tommy let out a frustrated sound.

"You guys have the worst timing!"

Tommy launched himself into the fight with the intention of it being over as soon as possible. Springing forwards he connected a strong kick to the right shoulder of one puttie, sending it spinning to the floor. Landing nimbly Tommy quickly turned his attention to the puttie closest to him, hammering home a fast series of punches into its chest. He smiled smugly as the puttie disintegrated before his eyes but his glory was short lived as a surprise kick to the small of his back sent Tommy to the floor. He grunted as he landed awkwardly, grazing his hands and knees. From being on all fours Tommy rolled to the right and onto his back, narrowly missing a drop kick to the back of his neck. Lashing out he slammed the back of his fist into the offending puttie as it missed the drop kick and landed writhing on its back behind him. Unfortunately for the White Ranger he was a little too slow in getting back on his feet and he found himself restrained by the remaining putties. He struggled and strained against their grip but was unable to throw them off, reach his communicator or his morpher. Great.

In a flare of fire Goldar appeared with that familiar and slightly terrifying snarl upon his face.

"Ah White Ranger. How good of you to join us!" the monstrosity growled.

"What do you want this time Goldar?" Tommy demanded.

"Can't an old friend drop by for a visit?" Goldar replied venomously.

"You're no friend of anyone Goldar!" Tommy spat back.

Goldar growled loudly, the sound echoing around the Youth Centre car park. Tommy glanced worriedly in the direction of his car and relief was evident in his eyes as he saw that Rini was still asleep. Her head was tilted forwards, hair obscuring her face and chin bobbing against her chest. However, Goldar had followed his gaze and his eyes fell upon the small girl. His lips drew back to a monstrous smile as he turned back to Tommy.

"I see we're keeping you from a guest..."

"Keep away from her Goldar!" Tommy hissed back through gritted teeth, "Or I swear-"

"You are in no position to threaten me twerp!" Goldar cut him down and he took a step towards the car.

"I'm warning you Goldar!" Tommy cried after him before a thought struck him, "I mean, I realise that she is more on your level and all..."

That hit the right spot. Goldar roared in rage and turned back to Tommy, back handing him hard across the face just as the putties released him. Tommy felt his jaw crunch slightly and he was sent reeling to the car park floor. Gingerly the teenager felt his jaw and worked it around, relieved to find it wasn't broken. Goldar stepped towards him and kicked him hard in the side. Tommy cried out and balled up as the wind was knocked out of him. The putties crowded around making their ridiculous noises and one reached down to the injured teen to snatch his morpher away from him. Tommy reached after it feebly..

"Pathetic," Goldar sneered as he drew his foot back and up, preparing to stamp down on the teenagers head.

"KIP!"

Tommy's eyes fell upon the tiny frame of Rini stood a few feet behind Goldar. She was visibly trembling with her arms wrapped around herself. Goldar put his foot down on the ground, millimetres from Tommy and turned to regard the small girl stood behind him, his head cocked slightly to the side. At his silent command the putties began to slowly advance on her.

"What do we have here...?"

"Rini! Run!" Tommy called out to his sister although his cries fell on deaf ears.

Tommy groaned at a sudden pain within his chest, one hand clutching at his top. Goldar drew his sword and pointed it at the small girl as her mismatched eyes flashed dangerously. Everything suddenly fell into place for the monstrosity.

"You!" he screamed triumphantly, "So this is where you've been hiding!"

Tommy panicked. He had to do something. He had to protect Rini. Slowly he struggled to his feet. Why didn't she run? The putties were close now. Too close for Tommy to be comfortable. Upon hearing movement Goldar looked back over his shoulder at Tommy and scoffed before moving forwards at a much greater pace, reaching forwards to grab at the young girl, "Lord Zedd will reward me greatly for finding your hiding place you miserable little worm!"

As Rini turned to bolt in fear his clawed hands caught a fistful of her long hair.

"RINI!" Tommy cried out desperately as he stumbled from a twinge of pain from his ribs.

The only way Tommy could have described what happened next was an explosion. Time seemed to stand still as Rini screamed in fear and tiny balls of light shot out in orbit around her. The putties surrounding her were instantly vaporised. Goldar howled in pain, releasing the girl and as he did she rose up off the ground. Her eyes seemed hollow and vacant as the tiny beads of light circled the air around her. Her tiny frame was illuminated, legs and arms straight with her palms out to face Goldar.

"W-what is going on?" Goldar stammered as he backed off.

Unwilling to risk any further embarrassment the Gold Plated creature of evil disappeared in flames. Tommy hauled himself towards his sister who was slowly sinking back down to earth. He got to her in time to catch her in his arms. As soon as he had hold of her the lights faded and her eyes brightened. She gave a sudden gasp and coughed suddenly. Tommy knelt down, cradling Rini gently to his chest.

"Rini? Rini? Are you alright?" Tommy asked desperately.

* * *

**ZOMG! Cliff hanger! Stay tuned to find out what happens in the next exciting episode of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!**


	22. Chapter 22

"YOU FOUND HER AND LET HER ESCAPE?" Lord Zedd screamed at his cowering minion, "I ought to have you melted down into scrap you useless pathetic gibbering excuse of a creature!"

Goldar was miserably cringing at his masters feet, "I am sorry my Lord! I will not fail you again!"

Lord Zedd sneered down at Goldar with disdain, "See that you don't."

Slowly and timidly Goldar got back to his feet and joined his master's side, "She has hidden herself well master... But she was definitely with the White Ranger!"

"Is that so...?" Lord Zedd seemed thoughtful, "So she thinks that the Rangers will give her the protection she needs. Then we will just have to prove her wrong!"

Meanwhile back on earth Tommy was desperately trying to remain calm. He looked around himself in a panic. The car park was empty and Rini was still lying unconscious in his arms. The White Ranger could feel the panic rising in his stomach and swallowed hard in a desperate attempt to keep level headed. Just as his leadership resolve was about to break Rini gave a small moan and stirred in Tommy's arms. His heart leapt.

"Rini!"

The young girls eyes slowly fluttered open and swam in and out of focus for a few moments before finally settling on the concerned face of Tommy. Shakily Rini reached a hand up to touch his cheek and her eyes widened when she found it to be damp. Tommy sniffed and cradled her with one arm to use his free one to wipe his eyes.

Rini swallowed and ran her tongue over her lips, "K-Kip?"

"Hey. You gave me quite a fright!"

Rini smiled weakly, "Ima sorry Kip."

Tommy smiled, "Don't be sorry Rini. I was just worried about you. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Rini seemed to think for a minute before shaking her head slowly. Apparently satisfied Tommy gingerly set Rini down on the ground but kept a gentle hold on her arms to keep her steady. He looked her up and down in an appraising way.

"You sure?"

Rini nodded again, "The bad man went away?"

"Yes honey, you made him go away."

Rini didn't really seem to acknowledge what Tommy had just said, instead she just nodded blankly and yawned.

"Let's get you home squirt." Tommy took Rini by the hand and lead her back to his truck


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it's been a while guys! Real life has a habit of getting in the way :( Enjoy!**

* * *

Truth be told, Tommy was incredibly surprised by how willingly Rini went to bed that evening. Tommy had sat up with her, carding gentle fingers through her hair until she had drifted off. The teenager supposed that she was exhausted from their encounter with Goldar and as he thought back over the events Tommy frowned, he didn't know what had happened or what Rini had done... Perhaps Zordon would know. Tommy sighed and ran his hand over his face in frustration, he hated feeling so out of the loop and confused. How was he supposed to protect Rini when he didn't really know who or what she was? Shaking his head Tommy lay down on his bed and fumbled around his bedside table for the book he had been reading. Finding it Tommy idly flipped through the pages until he got to the chapter he had been reading.

Tommy blinked and for the briefest of moments was disorientated. Sliding the book off his face he soon realised it was a lot darker than he remembered it had been when he had started reading.

"Ah man," Tommy sighed to himself as he heaved himself out of bed, "I must've fallen asleep..."

Placing the book back down on his bedside table Tommy stretched his back out and suddenly noticed a weight at the side of his mattress which caused him to pause and look over his shoulder. Curled up on one side of his bed was Rini. Tommy relaxed and gave a half smile. Rini must've snuck in whilst he had dozed off. Looking away from his sister Tommy contemplated his next move. Running the tip of his tongue over his lips Tommy realised he was parched and slowly stood up, taking great care not to disturb his slumbering sibling. With one more quick backward glance Tommy trotted along the hall and downstairs to the kitchen.

Minutes later Tommy found himself scrambling back up the stairs as Rini screamed. She screamed until her throat was hoarse. Tommy burst through his bedroom door, ready to snap the neck of the assailant threatening his sister before realising that there was no one there. With soothing tones Tommy bent down over his sister, reaching out a hand to stroke the hair out of her face only to have Rini catch his wrist with a flailing hand. Decidedly, Tommy bundled the thrashing child into his arms, flinching slightly as one of her small thrashing fists collided with his chin. A couple of minutes later Tommy's mother and father came bleary eyed into the room. They looked a little shocked to see Tommy holding Rini in his arms, rocking and soothing her gently. Rising a questioning eyebrow Tommy replied silently with a nod and apparently satisfied his parents returned to their still warm beds. Heaving a small sigh Tommy stood up and repositioned his sister in his arms, cradling her gently to his chest. Taking great care not to jostle his sister who had finally settled down against his chest Tommy sat back down on his bed and shifted Rini so that she was lain against his side. Rini whimpered and clung to Tommy fretfully. Her whimpers hurt Tommy the most as he stroked her lower back gently whilst the other hand ran softly through her hair. Gradually and in Tommy's mind, far too slowly, Rini grew quiet, her breathing grew more even and her tiny rigid body relaxed. Tommy let out a quiet sigh of relief.


	24. Chapter 24

"Kip?"

Tommy frowned and gave a groan.

"Kip?"

The voice was a little more urgent this time. And coupled with a strange tinkling musical sound. Tommy cracked his eyes open and nearly jumped out of his skin. Millimetres from his face were a bright pair of mismatched eyes. Rini squealed as Tommy jumped and fell back on to her rump with a soft thump. Tommy blinked at Rini for a moment before realising that the musical sound was his mobile ringing. Scrabbling his hand blindly around the bedside table he found the device and without even looking at who was calling answered.

"H-Hello?" he yawned.

"Tommy! Man, we've been trying to get hold of you all morning!"

Tommy blinked again, "Rocky...?"

He shot a glance at his bedside clock. It was 11am. Tommy groaned in frustration, his head flopping back on his pillow.

"Ah man. I'm sorry. I had a rough night and must've over slept..."

By now Rini had crawled back over and sat next to Tommy on his bed. She stretched out a small hand to fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt while he spoke on the phone. Tommy smiled at her as he talked on the phone with Rocky, reaching over with his spare hand to pull her into his lap and stroke her slightly dishevelled hair. The young girl leant into his touch like a cat. A few minutes later Tommy put his phone back onto his bedside table and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Her older brother kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"You alright squirt?" he asked into her hair.

Rini nodded, "Uh-huh." She twisted in his lap to look at him, "We's going to the beach today?"

Tommy smiled, "Not the beach. The Lake. Although it is kinda like the beach..." he paused as he realised he was rambling, "Come on, we've got to get ready or we'll be even more late than we already are!"


End file.
